Royal Kidnapper
by Blizzel
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a princess whose been trapped in her own kingdom ever since she was born. She dreams of exploring the world and making friends but that’s never happened before. One day she has enough and runs away. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Escaping with Destiny

Hi, it's me Blizzel! If you looked at my account lately (which I doubt you did) then you would have seen this story coming. It's one if the stories I said I was "taking to the next level" I'm still working on Partners In Crime so don't expect that anytime soon. Oh, and If you're wondering why I'm staring a new story instead of updating my other one's is because I have major writers block. Plus I'm going back to school soon so it's a little busy over here. And when I actually do start school I hope I could get a little pattern going so I don't keep you all waiting like I did with The Guardians Meet The Gang. And for those of you who don't know I updated it. Mikan's past is on the latest chapter. Anyway I'm getting off track, just be sure to read and tell me what you think ne?

* * *

Royal Kidnapper Chapter One: Escaping with Destiny

_**Ten Years Ago**_

"_Mama! Papa! Look what I made!" a little girl the age of five held up a picture she drew. The girl had auburn hair and brownish olive eyes. Her hair was put up into pigtails and she wore a blue metallic sundress with a purple shall and black doll shoes. She had a hopeful smile on her face wishing that once, just once her parents would take a glace towards her._

_Alas, no avail, the adults continued their work as if she wasn't there she then spoke louder. _

"_MAMA! PAPA! LOOK!" still, no glance. The girl was about to walk closer to them when a sudden force picked her up._

"_Princess, we have lessons to attend to." It was a maid she picked the girl up and led her to her room. Sadly when the maid picked her up she made the girl drop the picture she worked so hard to make. It was a picture of her, her mom, and dad, smiling. Which was something they've never done before; the picture may not have been drawn very well seeing as the girl was still five. But she still worked hard and her work was now on the ground ready to get stepped on. With a sad face she let the maid carry her with no complaints._

_**Present Time**_

In case you're wondering, that little girl was me. Princess Mikan, a girl who only wanted to see her parents smile or take a glance towards her. They look at me now but now I wish they went back to ignoring me. My parents are greedy, they will do practically anything for money even though they are royalty. One day they got a message, there is some sort of heir competition. All of the royal heirs around the world will compete against each other; whoever wins will be crowned ruler of the world. If I were to win then my family will be rich beyond our wildest dreams.

I still remember the day, I was ten years old. Mom and Dad called me to the royal meeting room. I ran as fast as I could cause I thought I'd finally get to spend time with my family. Boy was I wrong, when I got there my parents took the first glace at me in ten years. I didn't like that look, it was a look of greed and control. Ever since then I was supposed to be prim and proper. I never swore, never got a tattoo, or anything pierced, I was never allowed outside the castle.

I am, as they say, "the perfect princess". But you've got to understand that I can't take this anymore. My parents are using me and my life is being controlled. I want to be free, I want to have friends. I, Mikan Sakura, fifteen years old and princess of the Elemental Kingdom want to branch out! I don't even know what my own kingdom looks like! Do you know how pathetic that is? The competition will be held when I'm nineteen. That's four more years of living in solitude. That's four more years of being friendless. And If I do win that competition then my life will be busy and hectic.

I say enough is enough. I am fifteen years old and the only scenery I've seen is my room. What's up with all this pink anyway? If I see one more pink thing then I'll throw up! Red is much better in my opinion, but as a prim and proper princess I _have_ to like the color pink, I _have_ to smile even though I feel like throwing a temper tantrum. I have to do this and I have to do that, well now I have to leave.

Which leads to now, here I am. It's midnight and I've packed all my things, that's right I'm running away. I bet you're wondering how I'll survive. That actually won't be a problem, just because I'm royalty doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. Oh and my alice will help a lot, I have the Elemental Alice, the Nullification Alice, and the Copy Alice. I've copied all the maids alices but that doesn't mean that I have every alice, just every alice in the castle.

So like I was saying I'm running away. I give up on trying to win my parent's love. I'm tired of forcing a smile on my face and I'm tired of all the greedy looks. I'm not leaving a note because I'm not planning on coming back. I'm going to explore the kingdom and travel the world hopefully I'll made friends too. This may seem a little selfish but if you were in my position then you'd understand. Good-bye fortress of solitude hello life of freedom. I'm outta here!

**End POV**

Mikan jumped out of the window (which was on the third floor) and landed perfectly on her two feet. She was awed by the sight. It was a full moon with clear skies the stars sparkled and so did Mikan's eyes. She decided to go through the forest so no one would see her. It was late out but you don't know who could be out at this hour. Mikan walked as far as she could, she was at the edge of the forest when she saw bright lights and heard music playing.

'_Who would be up at this time of night?'_ she thought as she walked closer and soon had a true smile on her face. It was a festival, with paper lanterns, children, and games. People were dancing to the music, buying things Mikan didn't even know existed, and performing. It was a beautiful sight. She wanted to join but soon she remembered something, the entire kingdom has seen her face. If she were to go there like she was then who knows what would happen. Fortunately she packed back up clothes seeing as she was still in her royal gown. Unfortunately she has no mask so people will still be able to recognize her.

Mikan sighed "I guess I can't go after all. Wait a second . . . I'm so stupid! And why am I talking to myself?" Using her Elemental Alice Mikan took the bark off a tree and morphed it into a mask. Then she used her Designing Alice (she got that from one of the maids who used to be from the Special Kingdom) to turn it into a red butterfly mask. She put on an orange long sleeve shirt and blue jeans and she let her long auburn hair stay down to her waist. She walked out the forest and what she expected happened: Nothing. Everyone was busy doing their own thing. The mask didn't attract attention because most of the performers were wearing them.

She smiled when she saw the children running and playing. She would join them but she was way past the run-around-for-no-reason age so she simply walked around until she spotted a booth that was different from the others. It was a tattoo booth. The fair had lots of tattoo booths but this one had a different atmosphere around it. All the others were laced in things that were violent and scary. Things that only tough men and emo people like (no offence), not to mention all the people who were getting tattoos screamed for dear life. But this one was different, it was gentle and the people getting tattoos didn't seem effected at all.

'_Maybe I should give it a shot'_ Mikan thought _'It seems fine, but I hear tattoos are bad and I've never been that big of a needle fan'_ after a few minutes of debating whether or not to go in she finally decides to give it a try. When she walked in she saw a hooded figure. All she could tell is that they had long blond hair she figured it was a woman judging by the length.

"E-Excuse me" Mikan stuttered because this was her first time talking to someone outside the castle. "W-What kind of tattoos to you have? I don't see any selections."

"You don't choose the tattoo my dear" the person stood up and remove they're hood, it was a girl and she has grey eyes "The tattoo chooses you."

"What?" Mikan was confused, who ever heard of a tattoo choosing them?

"You see, my name is Destiny and that is my Alice." She explains "I can give people destiny marks which is why I'm so famous and why my tattoos don't hurt or cause any pain."

"I see, Destiny-chan, how will my tattoo choose me? And will I get to choose where it will be?"

"Just follow me to the back room. Unfortunately you can't choose where it will be but judging by your aura it will be in an appropriate place."

Destiny led Mikan to the back room that was pure white. White floor, white wall, white chairs, honestly it was a little creepy. "Sit down" Destiny said and Mikan did so "Here's how it works. Everyone has more than one personality. My Alice extracts those personalities and puts them into picture form. They then go on this wall; the strongest personality is your tattoo. Are you ready?"

"H-Hai, but I don't have many personalities."

"Really?" Destiny raised a brow "They probably haven't revealed themselves yet Princess."

Mikan gasped "H-H-How'd?"

"No one has an aura this peaceful and innocent. Plus I can feel your venturing spirit; everyone in the Elemental Kingdom is free. But you have fire burning inside of you a fire that may be small for the time being but will grow larger when you get the freedom you've wished for. It's already slightly grown. It's an honor for me you give you a tattoo Princess" Destiny smiled "I will do anything in my power to help with your freedom, your destiny."

Mikan smiled and soon found herself glowing bright white. Then the walls and floor was all black revealing tons of tattoo designs. They filled the walls and floor so much that some were even on the ceiling. Destiny was dumbstruck; she's never seen one person with so many personalities.

Mikan just stood there in awe she wanted to scream out how cool it was but it was only her first hour of freedom. She was still "the perfect princess" and princesses don't yell out of line.

"You're . . . amazing" Destiny finally said "All of these personalities, all these faces, not only are these pictures your inner self but they're also your future. Many things lie ahead for you but for now we have to find your main personality." Mikan saw a pink crown on the floor in front of her seat. She knew it was her royal character but she didn't want it, she didn't want to be a princess. Mikan felt a tickle on her right cheek and saw all of the tattoos disappear.

"Destiny-chan, where did the tattoos go?" Mikan asked Destiny handed Mikan a mirror and she soon gasped. On her cheek was an orange cherry blossom tattoo. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know it seems your personality is your name" Destiny said. Get it? Mikan: Orange, Sakura: Cherry Blossom.

"Hn, I see. Arigato Destiny-chan. How much do I pay you?" Mikan pushed the personality thought away.

"No charge Princess." Destiny said and started to walk out the room.

"Destiny-chan, could I ask you something?" Mikan said with seriousness in her tone

"What is it Princess?" She said turning around

"W-Well, I don't have any friends and I don't know my way around the kingdom so . . ."

Destiny was surprised. Was the princess of the Elemental Kingdom just asking her to be friends? She had to stop herself from jumping in excitement. Destiny wasn't the type of person to befriend someone just because of their rank. But from what she can tell Mikan is a really good girl and who wouldn't want to be friends with royalty? "A-Are you asking me to be your friend?" she finally says

"H-Hai" Mikan blushes of embarrassment "Will you?" She said with a hopeful look

Destiny had a beyond happy expression as she hugged Mikan and said "Of course Princess!"

Mikan was so happy she hugged back "Arigato Destiny-chan! You want to go around the fair? If you're not busy with your tattoos and all."

Destiny looked up with a huge smile on her face. Which surprised Mikan because she was acting all mysterious a while ago. "No Princess, I'm not busy at all. I was just thinking of closing up shop. Just let me change." Here's another thing that surprised Mikan, she could have sworn the tattoo maker's eyes changed from light grey to dark blue. She wondered if this was a normal thing. Destiny came back from where ever she was and . . . wait I never really described her that much did I? Well let me do that now.

Destiny was about Mikan's age and had wavy elbow length blond hair and currently has dark blue eyes. Right now she was wearing a light blue halter top with a jean skirt and black knee high boots. Like the Special Kingdom the Elemental Kingdom didn't have much of a dress code. But if they were in the other Elements (ex: Water, Fire, Earth, Air) then they'd have to be careful of what they'd wear. One wrong moved there and you're dead meat. Especially in the Fire Kingdom.

Now back to the story. Destiny came back from where ever she was and Mikan was shocked! Destiny had a bunch of tattoos. Almost every inch of her pasty white skin had some sort of tattoo on them. There was one shaped like a skull and one like a heart. There was one that looked like a crystal ball and another that was a diamond. But the biggest tattoos were the ones on her arms, they were rose vines. It went from her right arm to her back to her left arm. The roses that bloomed were all different colors. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, white, black. All sorts of colors.

Destiny saw her face and explained, her eyes turned back to grey as she put on her dark blue waist length cloak. "I used to practice my Alice on myself. When you have more than one destiny mark then you can easily change personalities. It varies for many people. With some their hair changes when they're personality does, or their skin or it's unnoticeable. For me it's my eyes. My eye color changes along with my personalities. Grey is clam and mysterious, that way I don't get distracted when making the marks because when I do the consequences are dyer."

"I see" Mikan let this new information sink in. She was smart but she never knew that much about Alices or where they came from or what kinds were out there. She only knows the Alice Types and how to use hers, so seeing how other people use theirs was really interesting. "So what's your main tattoo?" Mikan asks referring to how the strongest one wins.

"The rose vines" she said while her eyes turned light green "The rose vines lets me express myself the exact way I want to. I can be happy, angry, or sad and my eye color won't change. Which in short mean that my destiny is freedom seeing as I have freedom of expression. Green is the rose vines."

"That's really cool!" Mikan said as she ran up to the tattoo maker catching her by surprise. Mikan linked arms with Destiny and smiled "You're still going to show me around right?"

'_Such a quick change of subject'_ Destiny sweat dropped then nodded and led Mikan around the fair. They played games, shopped; it was like a dream come true for Mikan. She told Destiny all about her life and vise versa soon it was almost dawn and the festival came to an end and Destiny asked Mikan to stay over so she wouldn't have to sleep in the forest. The princess didn't want to be a bother but the tattoo maker insisted once again Mikan declined and it ended up that Destiny changed her eye color from green to red therefore dragging our favorite heroin all the way to her little cottage.

"I'm sorry Princess!" Destiny said her eyes light blue "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just didn't want you all alone in the forest!" Mikan sat on the couch watching her friend bow in apology over and over. She had learned quite a few of Destiny's characters that night. Grey was clam and mysterious, dark blue was happy beyond all reason, green was the real her, red was aggressive, and apparently light blue was sorry and regretful.

Mikan sighed "You don't have to apologize Destiny-chan. It's just that when they find out I'm missing they're going to search the entire Kingdom. And if they find me then they'll accuse you of kidnapping. I want to stay here a little while before I start traveling which means we'll have to be on the run for a while."

Once again Destiny's eyes changed. It wasn't to grey or dark blue like Mikan was hoping, instead they were purple. She slammed her fist on the table and had a stern look in her face "Don't worry Princess! When they say we can run but we can hide they're just saying that so we won't even try! Princess they won't catch us as long as I'm alive!" Mikan soon found out that purple was determination. Destiny's eyes this time was grey, much to Mikan's relief, Destiny was just a little too much energy for Mikan to handle. "Well it's late, or should I say early? It's time to hit the hay" she said yawning and walking to the bed.

'_Destiny-chan, you change personalities a little too well'_ Mikan sweat dropped as she watched her friend fall asleep. Mikan was on the bed adjacent to Destiny's, she smiled recalling the time she had today. Soon Mikan's eyelids got heavier and heavier as she yawned and smiled _'__oyasuminasai__ Destiny-chan, thanks for all your help' _our sweet princess fell into dream land wondering what awaits her tomorrow.

* * *

Okay so we're all done here! That was Chapter One of Royal Kidnapper. Please Review! If you don't then there's no point in me writing a second chapter. You want Mikan to meet the other royals don't you? I thought so. And one more thing. I was talking about patterns in the Author's note on the top. If you didn't read that then read it now! So if you're back from reading it here's what I have to say: I'm going to update this story on **Friday's only!** That doesn't mean I'm updating weekly, it just means that If I ever do update it will be on a Friday. That's all I have to say! Incase you forgot I'll tell you again: **REVIEW!**

Happy Smiles,

Blizzy-chan


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicions

Yay another chapter! Will Mikan make more friends or will her parents find her and bring her home? You'll never know. I'd also like to thank the people who reviewed: TakaYoshida, catheriney2004, Blackcat xoxo, Xim-no-writerX, animeaddict.7, K-queen, gabyrendon, and MikanNatsume4Ever

Arigato Gazaimasu! Oh, and I forgot to put the full summary in the last chapter so let me do that now. **Summary:** Mikan Sakura is a princess whose been trapped in her own kingdom ever since she was born. She dreams of exploring the world and making friends but that's never happened before. One day she has enough and runs away, she then liberates other people who have the same problem she has. Mikan Sakura is, the Royal Kidnapper.

So without further ado, here's chapter two!

* * *

Royal Kidnapper Chapter Two: Suspicions

Our sweet princess was still asleep when the smell of hot water, fresh plants, smoke, and cold air filled the small house. Now to us normal humans this smell is strange and bland but to Alices in the Elemental Kingdom this is the most beautiful and appetizing smell ever to be smelled. Why? We'll never know. The sweet scent came to Mikan's nose and she drooled signaling the smell was indeed tasteful. Her brown orbs slowly came open as she surveyed the room. She was on the second floor, there was no rugs just wood floors. The window was wide open revealing the bright light. Mikan wondered why she hadn't woken up to the blinding light that was shining right on her bed, she shrugged it off.

She yawned then hopped out of bed only to trip on a bag that she could have sworn wasn't there last night. Fully awake she looks at the room once again. It wasn't a bag more like bag**s**, curiosity taking over she looks inside to find her stuff. '_I could have sworn I left this in the forest'_ Mikan thought confused. Shrugging it off once again she grabs some clothes and heads to the bathroom. When she comes out she's wearing a light orange Yukata (Summer Kimono) that reaches four inches above her knees and the thing that ties around her waist (can someone please tell me what that's called) was dark orange and she wore white knee high boots lastly her hair was in a half ponytail. It may seem a little much for a normal day but people in the Elemental Kingdom often wear this kind of clothing. They don't have much of a dress code but that doesn't mean they can wear just anything.

Once again the sweet (or strange) scent came to Mikan's nose. She followed it all the way to the kitchen on the first floor only to find Destiny cooking. Her wavy elbow length blond hair was put into a high ponytail so no strands will be in the food. She wore a Yukata like Mikan's but it was dark blue and the strap (That's what I'm calling it until I find out the real name) was yellow. She too wore white knee high boots, mainly because white goes with everything. Her eyes were green so anything could happen. "Good Morning" Mikan greets

"More like Afternoon" Destiny laughs as she corrects the princess and puts something that looks like salad on the table along with a glass of water. "I like your Yukata Princess, it matches your tattoo." She sits down at the table and Mikan does the same.

"Arigato Destiny-chan yours is really cute as well. So what's for breakfast or lunch?" Mikan looked at what was on the table. It was a bunch of plants such as white perennials, red roses, pink tulips, and blue forget-me-nots rinsed off in cold water. The beverage was hot water with charred charcoal in the bottom of the glass. People in this kingdom were strange. Their most common food dishes were mixes of the four elements like this one, the charcoal was burned to a crisp signaling fire, the plants symbolized Earth, and the water is (duh) water. Since you can't really put air into food unless you have the Wind or Elemental Alice the windows were open welcoming the breeze.

"Eremento Mix" Destiny replied and she needed to say no more Mikan and Destiny were both born in this Kingdom and know everything about it (history wise for Mikan) and Eremento Mix was apart of the history. Unlike the other territories this one has a thing for mixing things together call it a mixing fetish if you will. Or a burning fetish or a drowning fetish or a burying fetish or a too much air fetish. Let's just sum it up and say the Elementals are a bunch of coo-coo birds. But I'm getting off track, the way this salad works is that you get fresh plants and put them in a bowl there was also charcoal crumbs on the bottom.

Mikan used her Alice once again to make her and Destiny some wooden spoons. What are they going to do with it you ask? They're going to grind the plants into, well, a much smaller version of the original ones. Translation: They're going to beat it until it's almost mush. What? You didn't think they were going to eat raw plants did you? Good lord they're not savages! When they were done it really looked like a salad now they even added some berries to the mix but only Mikan mashed it in with the plants to give it a thin, juicy, coating while Destiny just put them on top. Then they started eating (even though this is **really** weird I want some, strange right?)

The Princess took one more bite of her food before taking a sip of her warm charcoal water. Here's another strange thing, charcoal water is actually **good** for them, and it cures many sickness. Then a question popped into Mikan's head "Destiny-chan, how did my clothes get here?"

"Huh? Well I don't really know" the tattoo maker mused "I remember waking up to a knock on the door. When I opened it there was nobody there, only your bags. Do you think someone's on to us?" She was starting to get worried, to stop herself from panicking she turned her eyes grey

Mikan, oblivious to the change of eye color, took another bite of her salad and put her finger on her chin and tilted her head to the side. It was her famous 'thinking pose', "I dunno" she finally said "If someone was truly on to us then wouldn't they turn us in? Maybe they're waiting for a reward to be given, what if they put a tracker in my stuff? What if they're stalking us as we speak? What if they aren't a they at all?" Mikan started speaking out all the possibilities and Destiny had to admit the Princess had quite an imagination. Soon she started talking about aliens and ESP and that's where Destiny had to stop her.

"Princess I'm pretty sure evil frog aliens didn't probe your stuff and are now using your very clothes that you were wearing so that they'll take over your mind in your sleep and conquer the world." Even though she was in grey mode and those weren't _her_ words she couldn't help but sweat drop at what just came out of her mouth.

"There's always a possibility." Mikan defended "Just think about it, I'm out of the heavily guarded castle –which was surprisingly easy to escape from- so that practically means I'm defenseless. As soon as I let my guard down they'll take over my mind and then forcibly take me back to the castle. Therefore the next four years of my life will be controlled more than ever. Then when the competition starts they'll win and then they'll make their appearance and make me hand over the crown so that the frogs can rule the world."

'_As crazy as that sounds she has a point'_ Destiny thought "Well we'll just have to drop it for now but we really should be more careful from now on." She took a bite of her salad and thought _'The person has to be an Alice. This cottage is specially hidden so they have to have some sort of tracking Alice to find us. But there aren't any kind of those alices in this Kingdom. At least none that I know of. Maybe I should use the other part of my Alice.'_ She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear Mikan yelling out her name.

"DESTINY-CHAN!" Mikan shouted which wasn't very princess like (she smiled at that fact).

"Y-Yes Princess" Destiny shuttered because Mikan's shout caught her by surprise, not to mention it was **loud**.

"I said, what are we going to do today, it's going to be hard to get around because a person walking around in a mask is very suspicious."

Destiny thought once again, she just woke up and her brain is already being put to work. Then a light blub in her head went off as her eyes turned dark blue "I got it!" she happily exclaimed "You can use one of my cloaks! I'm well known around the Kingdom, and I always wear a cloak. I could say you're my sister named Princess!"

Mikan wondered why Destiny didn't call her Mikan always Princess. She didn't even bother making up a fake name for her, she just used her title, then the events of last night came to her mind.

_**Flashback**_

_Destiny just closed up shop and now the two are walking around "So Princess . . ." Destiny started but was soon shushed by Mikan_

"_Destiny-chan, don't call me Princess. People will be suspicious. Couldn't you just make up an alias and then call me Mikan when we're alone?" she said whispering _

_Destiny had this shocked look on her face. Her green eyes were looking at her as if she was crazy "Princess . . . I could never . . . I was raised to respect people's authorities and show respect. So even if you say its okay to call you by you're name or make you up one . . . it's strictly against my nature. My parents gave my very harsh punishments if I called them 'mommy' and 'daddy' or 'mama' and 'papa' it was 'Okaa-sama' and 'Otou-sama'. And once I addressed my senpai without the suffix in public and my parents got badly beat for not teaching me how to show respect."_

_Mikan was slightly surprised by what she heard but knew the reason. She figured Destiny was born in the obedience part of the Kingdom after hearing what happens when she doesn't show respect. She didn't like that place, even though she's never been there she could imagine pure hell. Once you go there, you'll never be the same. So if you were born there then you'll never change "I see . . ." Mikan said "Well I guess Princess could be qualified as a name so don't sweat it Destiny-chan." _

_**End Flashback**_

"Okay then!" Mikan smiled. Once she and Destiny finished breakfast or lunch I dunno they never figured it out. They went to the village. Over her Yukata Destiny wore an ankle length dark blue hooded cloak, Mikan's cloak was dark brown. All over town the two walked but they couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching them.

"Destiny-chan, I thought you said people will buy it" Mikan worriedly whispered

"They did" Destiny defended "I think someone's watching us. I'm going to have to use the second part of my Alice to figure this out."

"No don't do that, you said that the second part of your Alice was extremely dangerous and unstable when used at an inappropriate time."

"But-"

"I order you not to use it. Do I make myself clear?" she said in a stern voice. Mikan doesn't like to order people but she can't risk Destiny getting hurt. She's her first friend after all.

"Hai" the tattoo maker replied she sadly but then immediately perked up "Hey Princess, did you have a pet in your castle?"

"No, why do you ask?" Destiny pointed to a near by shop. It was a pet store, the princess gasped "Are you serious?" she got a nod in reply "YAY! I didn't get to have a pet before because my parents said it gets in the way of leadership. I wonder what kind of pet I should get."

"What ever you do, do not get a Vampire Squirrel." Destiny warned "We had one as a family pet, next thing we know everyone was living in a tree." The two talked about pets up til they reached the shop. There they met a man with dark brown hair and purple eyes and a woman with dark brown hair and purple eyes. They were a few years older than the two that entered.

"Welcome to Magie Choyer! I am the owner of this store and that lump over there is my brother." The girl's hair was shoulder length and she wore a purple Yukata that ended at her ankles and the strap was white.

"Hey Soyya, I'm not a lump and I own this shop too!" The boy objected his hair was neatly cut and he was clad in a brown T-shirt and jeans.

"Let me guess, this is a family business" Mikan said

"Hai" the siblings answered

"I'm Soyya Umato, 18 years old" the girl introduced

"I'm Taka Umato, 18 as well" the boy introduced

"Twins I see. Well I'm Destiny and this is my sister Princess. We're looking for a pet."

"So you're the famous tattoo maker, I didn't know you had a sister. Then again I didn't know what you looked like so, yeah, I'll just drop it" Taka smiled "Please look at our many selections. We have your typical Elemental Kingdom pets and even some from the Technical Kingdom"

"You've been to the Technical Kingdom?" Princess asked excitedly

"Hai" Soyya answered "We just came back from there. It's really interesting over there; you won't believe what kind of technology they have over there. Even the princess is an inventor but unfortunately I didn't get to see her. Rumor has it that the princess over there is as beautiful as Princess Mikan."

Princess and Destiny twitched

"But didn't you hear?" Taka said "Princess Mikan is gone. She just disappeared, this morning there was a huge search party. They deiced to move to the woods about 10 minutes ago"

Then they breathed a sigh of relief

"Anyway" Soyya said dropping the subject "Look around, I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for." she directed her attention back to the two costumers who simply nodded in reply. The two looked around. There were baby unicorns, dragons, phoenixes, vampire squirrels, two headed dogs. As cute or interesting as they were Princess didn't really find any of them within her interest. The unicorn was cute but it bites, the dragon was friendly but it spits, the phoenix ate part of her cloak, she's already been warned about the vampire squirrels, and the two headed dog just screams trouble. She was about to give up when she felt something rubbing against her feet. Princess looks down to see a black cat.

She picks it up and looks into its lilac eyes "Kawaii!" she screams out and Taka comes to her

"So you like the BatCat huh?"

"BatCat?" she questions

Soyya walks up to the two "Hai, that is a BatCat. But I wouldn't choose that cat if I were you."

"How come?"

Taka answers this time "Well, this is no ordinary BatCat. The other bat cats," he pointed to the cages that held cats with bat wings "Can on fly. But **that** cat does weird things. I can't really explain but let me ask you something, how did it get out of its cage?" Mikan stared at the cat questionably then looked at the cage it was in. The cage wasn't even opened, it was closed and the cat was out.

"What are your Alices?" she suddenly asks

Soyya is confused but answers anyway "Well, I have the Teleportation Alice and Taka has the Weather Alice. Why do you ask?"

"How famous is this place?" she ignored her question and asked her own

"As small as this shop is we're really well known." Taka answers "Why do you ask?"

"So, a lot of people come here?"

"Hai" the two answer

"Where did you get this cat?"

"We found her all alone in the forest two years ago. People don't want her because they have this weird feeling around her. And the whole black cat means bad luck thing. I agree with them but I don't have the heart to throw an animal out in the streets." Soyya answers

"So you immediately thought she was a BatCat because they're very common around here?" this time the twins nod, they're really wondering where she's getting at "Well I don't believe that this is a BatCat, neither do I thing she brings bad luck. I don't feel edgy around her, I feel, like we have something in common."

"What are you getting at Princess?" Destiny asks

"This isn't a BatCat, it's a Copycat." They all gasped "Just think about it, how did she get out of the cage when it wasn't even open? Why did the costumers feel weird around her? Why does she like me so much and how come she can fly like the other BatCats? Simple, she's a Copycat"

"I see" Taka said with a smirk "Well kitty it seems you found yourself a home. And you've got a smart owner to boot."

Mikan and Destiny walked out of the shop with her new cat 'Kira' flying beside them. They also bought a flying carpet for when they want to go to other Kingdoms. The two went to sleep with smiles on they're faces, but no matter how much fun they had they couldn't shake off the feeling that they we're being watched.

"_You may think you're in the clear but you've got a lot to learn Princess. You've got a lot to learn"_

* * *

And done! Chapter Two is finito! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry If I made some of you think that the royals were going to be kidnapped. Everyone just thinks they're kidnapped. So once again I'm sorry I didn't put the full summary in the first chapter. And if you're wondering why the paragraphs are so long in this story is because I'm **trying** to be more descriptive. But in this chapter I was simply trying to put enough facts about the Elementals in, they're really weird when you think about it. Please Review!

Happy Smiles,

Blizzy-chan


	3. Chapter 3: Another Princess

Chapter Three coming right up! I'd like to thank the reviewers: gabyrendon, arveegomez, Blackcat xoxo, animeaddict.7 and MikanNatsume4Ever. And I'd like to double thank Blackcat xoxo for telling me what and obi is (the thing around the waist of kimonos). I just wanted to say I updated The Guardians Meet The Gang again, part three is here.

Okay in this chapter a new royal is going to be introduced; can you tell who it is? I gave you a big hint in the last chapter. No need to go back and check because this chapter is starting off with the "mystery royal's" POV. So enjoy!

* * *

Royal Kidnapper Chapter Three: Another Princess

Hn, It's raining again. How I'd love to go out there and feel the wet droplets against my skin. I've been out once or twice but my parents, the king and queen, forbid me to go out when it's raining. I don't see why, water can't hurt me. I bet they think the rain will give me a sudden feeling to get my ass out of here. Not that I haven't thought of it before it's just that, where will I go? Should I leave those important to me? Before you start saying "It's so sweet that you love your parents like that." Let me correct you now.

I HATE THEM! Now I know what you're thinking, "You're just saying that, everyone loves their parents". Well I don't. Every single invention I make they confiscate, and I can't go even go for a walk in our own garden without at least fifteen bodyguards. Don't be fooled, they're not being overprotective. They just want me to enter that stupid competition because word on the street is the Elemental Princess is a shoe in for the crown. With her beauty and poise, she could have the crown; I just want my old life back.

I want to be alone again. Call me crazy but I enjoy the silence, I live to be a loner. I barley even talk to the people close to me who are my loyal servants. I've never once called them that though, but I didn't call them friends either. They were just, people I could trust. People, that cared for me. Not as a princess but something else. But what? Do they see my as their superior? Are they doing all these things for me just because I'm royalty? For some reason I doubt that.

Wait, speaking of the Elemental Princess I also heard she was kidnapped. God I wish I was in her place, she probably cares more about the crown than me seeing as she was more "determined". She probably thinks the life of royalty is all fun and games. Good luck with that sister. I also heard a rumor that she was just a beautiful as me . . . what am I thinking? I don't even know this girl so why am I thinking about her. Maybe I feel that in some sort of way, we're alike. Huh, I must be going crazy.

**End POV**

Elemental Kingdom:

"What!" Soyya yelled making all the pets in the shop feel a rush of fear "What do you mean you're leaving? Destiny-chan, Princess-chan, we've only known you for a week and now you're leaving?" Yes it's true. It's been a week since Mikan ran away and now they were planning to go to the closest kingdom and hang out there for a while. Soyya and Taka enjoyed the two's company more than normal costumers so when they received this news they were more than shocked.

"Could you at least tell us why?" Taka asked the two

"Well Taka-kun," Princess explained "I've always dreamed of traveling and the time I spent here was great, fantastic even. But so far this is the only place I've been. I lived here my entire life and I finally want to branch out you know? Plus, things over here are a little hectic with all the guards searching for Princess Mikan and all. We just figured if there was anytime to leave the kingdom, it would be now." She spoke the absolute truth while telling this. Taka was deeply touched and Soyya was near tears.

The brunette ran over to the cloaked girl (Mikan still wears a cloak since everyone in the kingdom knows what she looks like) and hugged her dearly "Oh Princess-chan" Soyya smiled "I hope you have a nice trip, and don't forget to write us okay? And be sure to make friends. The nice ones not those bad delinquents you see in the middle of the night." she said the last sentence in a stern voice. Soyya has come to see her like her own sister and let me tell you something, Soyya is overprotective.

Taka sighed "Seriously Soyya, sometimes I think you love Princess more than you love your own brother." he said pretending to be jealous.

"I do" Soyya evilly smiled after her blunt reply and Taka fell down anime style.

Destiny nervously laughed at the twin's behavior and then noticed that Soyya was still hugged Mikan and it just so happens the said person was turning blue "Umato-san" Destiny said grabbing the shop owner's attention "You're choking her." she finished as Soyya came to realization

"AH! Gomen Princess-chan, I guess I'll miss you more than I thought."

"It's okay Soyya-chan." Mikan smiled and then Taka, who was still on the floor asked her where they were going and she asked where the closest kingdom was

"That would be the Technical Kingdom Princess-chan; you know the one we were talking about." Taka answered getting up "The way to get there is pretty simple, since you have a flying carpet it should be even easier. All you have to do is go south until you see a big gate. There will be a guard there and he will ask for things like alice, where you're going, yada, yada. Then you just keep on heading south until you see big buildings and weird things."

"Weird things?" Destiny asked while petting Kira

"Yup weird things" Soyya confirmed "I know we don't have the right to say that the Technical's are wired seeing as we find wet gravel appetizing." They all took a moment to imagine wet gravel and how its appetizing smell would soothe them. Some people even ate it I guess Mikan was one of them since she drooled "As I was saying" Soyya continued snapping out of her trance and Mikan wiped the corners of her mouth "They have things like flying pens and candy that could make you read minds so that's why they're weird." Mikan, Destiny, and even Kira nodded in understanding as they listened to Soyya. They stayed then the shop for a while and then went to Destiny's place to pack. Now the three are heading to the Technical Kingdom.

Their carpet flew to the gate and they lowered down to the ground. Why didn't they just fly over the gate you ask? Maybe it's because the guard has the Barrier Alice and if Mikan were to use her Nullification Alice then they'd be found out because rumor has it that the princess has a rare and powerful alice. Now what would you do if your kingdoms princess was missing and then you suddenly stumble a pawn someone with a rare alice? Yeah, thought so. Any way the cloaked two with their cloaked cat (yes Kira wore a cloak too; hers had a hood and was a lilac color).

The guard watched them walk to him "Yeah, that's not suspicious" he muttered under his breath. The guy hated his job, his alice had to be on nonstop and he met new weirdoes everyday. "Who goes there?" he asked in an audible voice.

The three stopped; nether of them removed their hoods "Destiny" the one in the dark blue cloak said a mysterious voice

"Princess" the one in the brown cloak said in a silvery voice.

"Nya" the one in the lilac cloak said as the others sweat dropped. Then the guard asked for their alices.

"Destiny"

"Elemental" (It's a common alice here so no one suspects her)

"Nya"

The guard was highly suspicious. And what the heck does 'Nya' mean? He walked around them with an arched brow. Neither one of them flinched "You know" the guard said "If you were to take off those cloaks of yours and let me see your faces. I'd be less doubtful about you three."

"I'm sorry sir we cannot." Destiny said sounding like she was in gray mode "You see, as much as we'd like to remove our hoods we simply can't. We were raised that if we were to meet someone new but did not consider them a friend then we can't bless them with our faces." Destiny was starting to get on edge, all sorts of memories were flashing back to her.

Seeing her friend's state Mikan cuts in "We're from North-East Obedience Central." Enough was said the guard may have hated his job but he pitied them more. He too, heard of Obedience Central and didn't to bring back any painful memories for the girls. They all humbly bowed and went back to the carpet. "I can't believe it! I'm finally out of the Kingdom! So we just keep on going forward right?" Mikan said as she took off her hood revealing her smiling face.

Destiny smiled back as she too took off her hood. Kira would have done the same but she already fell asleep "Yup, we'll be in the Technical Kingdom in no time Princess. And since no one there knows you, you don't have to wear your cloak." Mikan and Destiny smiled as they watched the sunset.

Technical Kingdom:

"Princess Hotaru!" a girl with bubble gum pink wavy hair ran to the castle yelling. She'll surely be scolded for such rudeness but that doesn't matter at this point. She found a room with a purple door and ran right in before knocking "Hotaru-sama!" the girl yelled as she saw a beautiful girl lying on the queen sized bed staring blankly at the ceiling. The girl had short ebony black hair and tranquilizing violet eyes. She had a curved and elegant figure. She, was Princess Hotaru Imai.

"Why are you running around yelling like an idiot Anna-san?" Hotaru asked the girl panting in the door not bothering to remove her gaze from the ceiling "And where's Nonoko-san?" she added.

"That's just it!" Anna said running up to Hotaru "The other maids caught her walking to your secret lab and now the king and queen are confiscating all your new inventions!"

"Shit" she silently cursed as she ran to her not-so secret lab where machines were being carried away by bulky men "What is the meaning of this" she angrily said in a commanding tone "put down my inventions at once." Even though the men shivered in fear the walked past the princess as if she didn't exist. "I said" Hotaru and black aura around her as Anna hid behind a wall "Put. My. Inventions. Down. **NOW!**"

"You're in no condition to be giving orders young lady" a woman with dark purple hair and violet eyes "But I like that commanding tone you have. You're going to be a great ruler after you win the competition."

"For the last time I don't want to enter that stupid competition! It's pointless! Just let the Elemental Princess win, you yourself said she was a shoe in." The princess said glaring daggers towards her mother "Why can't you and father let me do what I want? How come you won't let me go out into the kingdom especially in the rain? I'm an inventor mom, that is my alice and this is my kingdom."

"The Invention Alice is not worthy of you." the king said standing beside his wife. He had black hair and blue eyes "You have a far better alice and it will be awakened once you stop making these . . . things. They're just getting the way of a power strong enough to get you to win." The young Imai was so irritated she couldn't speak. Every time she invents something they take it away and say the same thing: It's blocking your true power.

"Anna, Nonoko, let's go." she said emotionlessly as the two girls followed her to her room. Once they were there she couldn't hold it anymore she took the nearest thing, which was a picture of her parents, and threw it against the wall making the glass break into pieces scattered on the floor. The two servants didn't even bother to clean up the mess, they knew how Hotaru felt about her parents and frankly they had to agree. "Why?" Hotaru spoke as she clenched her fists "Why the hell can't I be an inventor? This is the Technical Kingdom. It's an honor for me to have this alice."

A girl with midnight blue hair and navy blue eyes, known as Nonoko, walked up to her mistress "Hotaru-sama, I don't know sire is doing this. We don't even know what this power is. If you truly want to be an inventor and forget about this so called 'power' then shouldn't you do what your brother did?"

"Because Onii-chan was lucky, He left the palace before anyone could blink. Now security is tighter than ever. So it's going to be harder for him to keep his promise."

'_The promise'_

_**Ten Years Ago**_

"_Onii-chan, onii-chan!" a five year old girl ran threw the halls of the castle. The girl was wearing a purple tank top with black jeans ran up to someone who looked somewhere around fourteen. He had black hair, just like the girl and sharp violet eyes, like the girl. "Onii-chan are you really going to do it?" she asked concerned for her brother. No one has ever escaped the castle. _

"_Hn" was the older boy's reply "Remember, don't say a word okay?"_

"_I won't" the girl said "You'll come back for me right? So that when you become a doctor I can make the machines you use to save income?" Even before the incident the young royals couldn't leave the castle, especially when it rains. The king and queen never were really that close to their young but they had forbidden the children's dreams._

_The teenager lowered himself down to his sisters' level and ruffled her soft hair. He mustered up a smile that was only reserved for his sister, "I promise"_

_**Present Time**_

Even then Hotaru was emotionless and loved money. Due to the fact that it was the maids taking care of her and the maids were only doing it for pay she loved no one. Only her brother and maybe Anna and Nonoko. She was sure her brother was going to come back for her but she just couldn't take it anymore. She sighed deeply and looked outside, it was raining again, "I want to runaway."

With Mikan:

'_I want to runaway'_ Mikan felt a pang in her heart. She was wondering what was happening, she had never felt that way before. She looked up, buildings were in her sight

"This must be the Technical Kingdom" she murmured to her self and looked at the things flying around the city-like empire "It's so different from ours." She smiled as the carpet landed in front of the gate.

* * *

Okay everyone I'm going to end it here. Sorry If I made Hotaru OOC she's going to be normal in the later chapters. And If you're fans of Taka and Soyya don't worry this isn't going to be the end of them and as for the person following them. Don't worry about him or her for a while. Okay, here's a fact that might make you stop reading my fic (please keep reading) Natsume won't be introduced for a while. But he's gonna don't worry. If you give me reviews I could post the next chapter before you could say 'royalty'.

Happy Smiles,

Blizzy-chan _  
_


	4. IMPORTANT!

Hello fellow readers/writers!

If you're reading this then that means you hate me because I haven't updated in months and now I have an author's note.

But the following is very _very_ important:

After deep consideration, I have decided to put my stories on . . . HIATUS

Because let's face it, my stories suck with a capital UCK! And rushing to update them only makes it worse.

Now I have been making a _new_ selection of writing and its **way** better than my previous work. I listen to my friends and family, my friends (in real life) think my new stories kick ass! My friends (on FanFic) like my stories but suggest a Beta Reader, I'll take that advice. My family thinks my new stories are better than the old.

It got me thinking that I should just delete all my old ones but then I thought "What am I crazy?" I hate it when authors delete their stories! So why am I gonna do the same?

Nuh-uh Blizzel don't play that way.

So I'm keeping all my old stories,

For those of you that read **My All Loving Friend**,

When it does get updated expect it to be longer, I've re-read it and I gotta say I'm a friggin idiot! I dare say 1,000 words is long? It's just plain disgraceful how short it is

For those of you who read **True Friends**,

Um, yeah, that story basically has no hope. I'm going to try to keep it going but I gotta say that idea practically died.

For those of you who read **Love Is Blind**,

That has just about as much hope as True Friends but since you're all very supportive I'll see what I can do

For those of you who read **The Sakura Sisters**,

All I can say is, I'll try

For those of you who read **The Guardians Meet The Gang**,

Don't worry there's still some hope for this story (it's my most popular it better be) but the plot is really confusing, it really is so yeah, hiatus

For those of you who read **Royal Kidnapper**,

Mikan WILL meet Natsume, that I swear! Other than that it's gonna be pretty slow

For those of you who read **Creeping Shadows**,

I think I'm going to get a Beta Reader for that one. I really like it but there are mistakes so once I get the block in my brain out of the way it'll be fine

For those of you who read **Halloween in Gakuen**,

I am so sorry! It was supposed to be a simple two-shot but there's a block in my head for this one too! Part two will come but brain won't co-operate

For those of you that have read **Graduation,**

Since all my other stories are on hold the sequel to this one is on hold too. But there is hope because I have subconsciously made an entire series out of this so it will be done

For those of you who think I have too many stories,

Yes, I do and the fact that I'm writing more doesn't help

And for those of you who are wondering what my new stories are about,

Most of them are more Gakuen Alice **but** I'm now writing Twilight FanFics for those of you who care, I don't plan on posting them soon because, hello? Hiatus? You know that word should be taboo, it's the enemy of FanFiction readers, and I would know I hate hiatus but I understand the authors.

So that's about it, I have failed you. I am so sorry it's not even funny and if you think its funny then you're a sadist. This is my first (and hopefully last) Author's Note.

Happy New Year Everyone!

(I might delete this so if you have any questions or commets please PM me)


End file.
